warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Swiftflight
Swiftflight is a lean black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes. Swiftflight is a warrior of SummerClan. She is the eldest surviving child of Magpiestorm and his estranged mate; her only littermate was Flykit, who didn't live past his first moon. She is a very energetic warrior who strives to be the best warrior she can be. Swiftflight primarily wants to make her father proud of her. Description Appearance :Swiftflight takes after her unnamed mother in build much more than she does her father. She is lean and lightly built much more like a SummerClan cat. Though, she does have some of Magpiestorm's height and stands a little taller than average. She has a short, but, thick coat that on some of the hottest days confines her to camp. Swiftflight has a wedged shaped head and tall, triangular ears that are free from nicks and scrapes. :She has a rich black coat, with some areas of rusting due to the nature of her home. Swiftlifht has white markings on her face, chest, and legs - her leg markings look like stockings. Just like her father, Swiftlight has yellow eyes, but, hers a richer, warmer colour compared to his. They are clear and healthy. Character :As a kid, she was a complete daddy's girl. Her mother essentially abandoned her to her father, following their own complications, which led to the two of them having a really close bond. He was, and to some extent still is her entire world. She'd wait for him to be finished with his deputy duties to spend time with her and was crestfallen whenever he couldn't because of his duties. Surprisingly, she wasn't spoilt and learnt the value of things as she grew up. She understood hard work was rewarded, and it was an expected part of a warrior's life. Swiftflight also didn't really like the other kids that were like that and would butt heads at times because of her own beliefs. :Growing up, she still values hard work and determination over everything else. She keeps herself busy just like her dad did. Swiftflight is an easily approachable kind of gal, she keeps a smile on her face as she continues about her day. As she's grown up, she's picked up a bit of a drawl to her accent - which surprised her dad. But, she doesn't mind it and sometimes hopes it doesn't bother anyone else. She has her own ambitions to make her Clan proud. Swiftflight isn't sure which direction she wants to take about it though. Part of her wants to be like her dad - a deputy, and then leader! But, the other part of her wants to settle down and have a family that gets along from the get-go. Abilities :Swiftflight is a speed demon - she was built for the chase. This she-cat loves the feel of the wind on her fur and doesn't mind getting smacked in the face by tall grass every so often. She showed her skill early on as an apprentice when she was first let loose on to SummerClan territory. Biography :Swiftflight, born Swiftkit, is the eldest daughter of Magpiestorm and an unnamed she-cat. She is the sister of Flykit who died shortly after the pair of them were born. :Flykit's death was a catalyst for her unnamed mother parting ways with her father, but, there were also some other reasons between the two warriors. In the end, Swiftkit doesn't recall her mother much and was raised by other nursing queens while her dad would visit in his free time. Roleplay :Swiftkit keeps herself busy in the nursery with the other queens and their kits between her father's visits. He enters the nursery one time, only to be tackled by his smaller kid. A queen mentions to the deputy that she's getting too big for the nursery, adding that her ceremony must be past due. Magpiestorm nods in agreement, but, mentions that Cricketstar had been in-and-out and between appearances. Though, after a few days, Swiftkit earns her apprentice name, Swiftpaw and is given her aunt, Shadeheart, as her mentor. :The next time she is seen, Swiftpaw earns her warrior name of Swiftflight and contributes to her Clan's daily life of hunting and patrolling. Lineage Father: ::Magpiestorm: Living Brother: ::Flykit: Deceased Grandfather: ::Nightstorm: Living Grandmother: ::Daisypetal: Living Aunt: ::Shadeheart: Living Half-Aunt: ::Stormnose: Living Great-Grandfather: ::Shadowclaw: Living Great-Grandmother: ::Mintflower: Deceased Great Uncles: ::Sageheart: Living ::Sycamorewhisker: Living ::Mosquitokit: Deceased Great Aunts: ::Minnowheart: Living ::Nettleface: Living ::Neritetail: Living ::Cricketstep: Living Relationships Family Magpiestorm : Swiftflight has all the time in the world for her dad, she loves him so much. Even though she's grown up a whole lot, she is still thought of as her daddy's girl. The two have a very healthy relationship, as she's grown up. He dotes on her and she admires the hell out of him, aspiring to make him proud. Swiftflight enjoys being able to spend more time with him since his retirement from leadership, and hopes that he serves alongside her for years to come. Applelegs : Peers Shadeheart : Quotes : Trivia *She was formerly known as Thundershade, but, was retconned and changed up per her source character changing. Images Life 400px Pixels Category:She-cats Category:Minor Character